


Fun And Games

by nhasablog



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo shrugged. “Yell at them. Make them carry my things for a week. Oh, wait!” He reached out, holding onto Thorin’s arm in excitement. “Make them cook dinner for the rest of the journey. Eru knows Bombur and I need a break.”</p><p>Thorin gave a booming laugh. “If you insist on starving.”</p><p>Bilbo huffed. “How else can we punish them then?”</p><p>Bilbo could’ve sworn Thorin’s eyes glittered. “I have an idea.”</p><p>(Or, Fíli and Kíli play a prank on Bilbo and the hobbit asks Thorin for help to get some revenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun And Games

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com where this was prompted.

Bilbo wasn’t the bravest creature, he would admit, but he was an incredibly brave hobbit. Only a Took would even consider going on the sort of adventure he’d been thrown into, and if you took into account that only a part of him had Tookish blood you would realize that Bilbo Baggins was probably the bravest hobbit of them all. A least out of those who were still alive.

The thing was, however, that hobbits weren’t necessarily brave by nature. In fact, they could be rather skittish about things they weren’t used to. Bilbo knew he’d annoyed the dwarves at first with how careful and jumpy he was being, and even though he’d tried to show them that he could handle things just as well as they could, he realized that most of them still looked down on him for not being made of steel.

And then one day he became their friend. Though it had taken a considerably long amount of time to gain their trust, Bilbo found himself being a part of their group quite suddenly, and he had never been happier. He knew a huge reason for this was the fact that he’d saved Thorin from a sure and painful death. If keeping that grumpy king alive was the price to pay for friendship, then it was a price he’d willingly pay over and over again.

Who was he kidding? He’d grown very fond of Thorin over the last few months. He’d grown fond of them all, but Thorin even more so. Maybe a bit too much, actually. He’d make sure to prevent his death even if the dwarves would hate him for it. He knew that the company looked at him with a newfound respect now, and he returned it gratefully. Some of them he’d respected from day one, but it was always easier to show respect if the person was actually kind to you.

All of them were kind in their own ways. He’d been terrified of approaching Dwalin, for example, but knew now that his brutishness could definitely make way for fondness. The Ri brothers, sans Ori, had also been a source of wariness for him, but he now found them all delightful. Serves him right for judging people too soon.

All in all, Bilbo was incredibly happy with his dwarves, but it didn’t stop them from sometimes rolling their eyes at his occasional lack of braveness. But when the dwarves themselves were the cause of his scare he wasn’t so quick in forgiving them.

“You need to punish your nephews before they give me a heart attack,” Bilbo hissed, narrowing his eyes at Thorin as if this was his fault. In his own defense Thorin had laughed along as Fíli and Kíli had made him believe that the sound he was hearing was some sort of monster when in fact it had only been the wind making a tree sway against the mountain; making the sound echo in the cave they were in.

Thorin seemed amused, that oaf.

“I haven’t been able to control my sister’s children since the day they were born.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Bilbo crossed his arms. “They always listen to you.”

“What do you want me to do?” Thorin asked, relenting quickly, though his lopsided grin was still evident on his lips.

Bilbo shrugged. “Yell at them. Make them carry my things for a week. Oh, wait!” He reached out, holding onto Thorin’s arm in excitement. “Make them cook dinner for the rest of the journey. Eru knows Bombur and I need a break.”

Thorin gave a booming laugh. “If you insist on starving.”

Bilbo huffed. “How else can we punish them then?”

Bilbo could’ve sworn Thorin’s eyes glittered. “I have an idea.”

* * *

 

The evening was colder than Bilbo would’ve liked, but the idea of what was about to happen once he and Thorin unleashed their revenge on the two princes kept him warm. Oh, it wasn’t a cruel plan. Quite the opposite really. Bilbo would’ve never been able to come up with it himself, since he didn’t necessary label it as something you did to get back to people. But then again, he’d never had to deal with mischievous younglings before. He was sure that was going to change once his cousins started breeding, for a lack of a better word.

One by one the dwarves settled down after dinner, and Bilbo and Thorin exchanged looks more than once. In his attempt to not make it look suspicious Bilbo wasn’t quite sure how his glances could be interpreted by anyone other than the king himself, but Fíli and Kíli must’ve noticed that something was up, for they were sending them knowing looks in return.

“Do you think they’re onto us?” Bilbo mumbled, having finally walked over to sit beside Thorin.

Thorin shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. They always look at us like this whenever we interact.”

“Wait, really?”

“Haven’t you noticed?”

“I don’t make it a habit of looking at your nephews when we’re conversing.”

Thorin cracked a smile. Oh, what a sight. “Maybe you should start.”

Bilbo gave him a tight lipped grin back. “Maybe I should.”

“Fíli, tell them to get a room.”

They both turned to the overly loud statement that had been stage whispered to the eldest prince; watching the way the two of them almost grew halos over their heads as they met their eyes.

“What was that?” Bilbo asked, his voice as sweet as sugar.

“Nothing!” Kíli replied, his voice matching the hobbit’s. “Just talking with my dear big brother here.”

Fíli was nodding wildly; his eyes wide and innocent.

Bilbo snorted and glanced at Thorin. “Revenge time?”

Mischief found Thorin’s face. “Revenge time.”

Thorin was rather easy to read most of the time, but the closer they became the more Bilbo learned about him. He never thought he’d get to see the future king under the mountain pounce on his nephews and launch a tickle attack on their most sensitive spots, yet here they were; Bilbo joining the pile to help him.

“Wait, no, not fahahair!” Kíli exclaimed, laughing like a maniac already.

Fíli, much like his character, had a calmer reaction. As Thorin wrestled them both to the ground he spidered his fingers over whatever body parts he could reach, and for Fíli that happened to be his ribs. While it made him laugh it certainly didn’t provoke as hysteric of a reaction as tickling Kíli’s underarms did.

Bilbo was quick to assist, and was soon fluttering his own nimble fingers over the two prince’s necks. If they weren’t both laughing under their uncle’s teasing touch Bilbo was sure it would make them giggle. He’d seen them dig their own fingers into each other’s napes before. He knew that they were sensitive there.

“Why are you doing this?” Fíli somehow managed to choke out.

“We’re getting revenge because of that little prank you played on me earlier,” Bilbo replied triumphantly. “You thought I would let it go, didn’t you?”

He was met with even more laughter in response.

They weren’t at it for long, because they both figured just a couple of minutes of this was punishment enough. When they let the two young dwarves go they didn’t seem mad at all. In fact, they seemed to have been enjoying themselves a lot. Thorin was smirking knowingly at this. Bilbo reckoned this had been a common thing as the boys were growing up.

“Have you two learnt your lesson?” Bilbo asked mock sternly as he crossed his arms.

Kíli pulled a great apologetic face. “We’re sorry, uncle Bilbo!”

“That’s right, I- wait, uncle?”

Thorin suddenly went for a second round before Kíli could respond. He would never understand those dwarves, but he sure didn’t love them any less for that.


End file.
